


stay with me, no sleep

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: maybe it was the night, or maybe it was because of the handsome stranger getting drunk with him. whatever it is, baekhyun finds himself opening up in more ways than one.





	stay with me, no sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #614everwithChanBaek !!
> 
> this is supposed to be the beginning of my mpreg fic for winnie but i guess i wont be able to finish that now so i'll just post this here as a stand alone fic ; u;
> 
> Big thanks to Mu for helping me with this!! (and all my fics)
> 
> title is taken from sway by tove styrke
> 
> << this fic is not beta-ed >>

Nothing in life is predictable.  
  
Baekhyun's cousin, whom they thought would grow old as a husband-less maiden, has gotten married today. A beach wedding, which Baekhyun thinks is pretty nice.

 

A band performed a while ago at which Baekhyun just shook his head because why would hard metal noise be hired for a wedding? Baekhyun now has his doubts at his cousin’s husband for inviting them. A friend of a friend or whatever, but wedding songs should just be mellow and sweet to the ears.  
  
There are a lot of people at the reception by the bar on the shore. And Baekhyun, not so keen in being with the company of his relatives, sits on one of the bar stools, sipping a drink the bartender tells him is called _Legspreader_ , eyeing strangers as they get drinks and go.

 

He abandoned his tailored coat long before the groom and the bride started dancing in the middle of the crowd. His dress shirt sleeves are rolled to the elbows and his slacks are starting to get uncomfortable by the minute.  
  
“Can I have a blowjob, please?” comes a deep voice from beside Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes could have popped out of its sockets when he head such a vulgar request and when he turns his head to look at the guy, he realizes that it isn’t addressed to him, but to the bartender who is now preparing a drink.

 

Squinting his eyes, Baekhyun takes a better look at the stranger who is covered in a thin layer of sweat even if the sea breeze was cool. His hair is a mop of curly black, fringe sticking to his forehead and sides because of the sweat. His eyes are shaped like almonds. He is grinning and Baekhyun can see the dimple on his cheek - wants to poke it.

 

The stranger is handsome, good-looking. According to Baekhyun’s standards, at least. Perhaps close to Baekhyun’s ideal type even.

 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare, sweetheart?”

 

Before Baekhyun realizes it, the face he is staring at is already turned to him, laughing a deep, teasing chuckle along with a couple of guys on his other side. They look close enough to be the handsome guy’s friends.  
  
“I know, but…” Baekhyun begins and before he could continue, he takes a huge gulp of his drink first. “It’s hard not to stare at you.”

 

_Where did that come from, Baekhyun?_

 

“Ooh, looks like we’re gonna be heading back first,” one of the friends says, patting the guy’s back before they walked away.

 

The guy takes the seat right beside Baekhyun’s and the scent of cigarette smoke bombards Baekhyun’s nostrils. “Have you tried a blowjob?”

 

Baekhyun’s mind turned blank for a moment and - god, he couldn’t help it - he dropped his gaze to the guy’s crotch.

 

They guy cracks up, literally laughing out loud, standing up from his stool with a hand slapping the counter for support and the other on his stomach. Baekhyun is extremely mortified. He was just caught staring at another man’s crotch!

 

Ready to get the hell out of there, Baekhyun turns around and gets off his chair, only to have his wrist held back with a firm but gentle hand around it.

 

The guy lifts Baekhyun’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look up. His warmth is already seeping into Baekhyun’s skin.

 

“This, sweetheart, is also a blowjob,” he says. And then from the counter, he grabs the drink with a dark-colored bottom and a whipped cream on top.

 

There are no words to describe how much Baekhyun is humiliated right now.

 

“Now let me ask again. Have you ever tried it?” The guy raises a brow at his drink. “Do you wanna?”

 

There’s a smirk tugging on the corner of the guy’s lips which Baekhyun doesn’t fail to notice. And upon seeing that, Baekhyun felt a challenge - one that he is ready to accept.

 

Baekhyun drains the shot glass in one go and his head spins after putting it back on the counter. The guy is still smirking at him, as if what he had done wasn’t impressive enough. It must be because of the whipped cream, though. Baekhyun could feel the mess of it on top of his lips. When he licks his lips clean, the guy has darted his gaze down to Baekhyun’s lips and then back to his eyes.

 

“You missed a spot, babe,” is what he says before wiping a corner of Baekhyun’s lips with his forefinger and sucking the cream off his finger after.

 

Baekhyun is speechless.

 

“Is your head spinning? I can accompany you for the entire night if so.” The guy winks, and then chuckles at a blushing Baekhyun. “You drank it the wrong way, though. Lemme show you how it’s really done.”

 

With his hands at the back, the guy grips the shot glass with his mouth before tipping his head backwards, emptying the content into his mouth.

 

“That’s how it’s done. Now try it the correct way.”

 

And that’s how their night began.

  
  
  
  


You know what they say about lucky seven? Baekhyun doesn’t know anything about that but after seven shots of blowjob, Baekhyun slurs, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Baekhyun is a lightweight, but there’s no need for the stranger to know that. Maybe it’s quite obvious with his hiccups and flushed cheeks, though.

 

Baekhyun giggles at the thought of having tried a ‘blowjob’ but not really a _blowjob_. The guy just looks at him with amusement.

 

They walk the length of the shore and the sea breeze at night is waking Baekhyun up from his slightly drunken mind. But the other guy brought a bottle of soju with him, and maybe had thought of some other plans, too?

 

Baekhyun can’t help but stare again at the guy walking beside him. He’s a stranger, but Baekhyun has exchanged more words with this mysterious dude than all his relatives combined.

 

Under the moonlight, the guy’s face isn’t as flawless as Baekhyun has first seen at the bar. There’s a pimple on the lower side of his cheek that was on its way to fading. The curly hair looks dry and perhaps damaged. Those plump, glossy lips are just perfect, though, with or without the illumination. Just the pair Baekhyun would want to kiss.

 

_Wait- what did he just think about?_

 

Perhaps it is because he just drank more alcohol tonight than he ever had in his entire college life, but Baekhyun can feel as if his body will go on fire any minute now. His throat has burned at every gulp of the drink back at the bar, but now his insides feel like they are on flames. Baekhyun is feeling… _different._

 

They’re pretty far away from the bar now after almost half an hour of walking, reaching the silent end of the shore where it’s mostly just darkness ahead of them and the lit up party behind them. The moon is bright enough to make the sea scintillate and light up the sandy path their feet trod.

 

Baekhyun glances at the guy’s outfit now since he hasn’t gotten a good look back at the bar. The all-black attire screams attractive, even the braided bracelet by his wrist. The band tee underneath the oversized hoodie, the ripped jeans, and his bare feet that was significantly bigger than Baekhyun’s against the sand (you know what they say about the size of a man’s feet?) - everything about him reminds Baekhyun of some low-budget band member from Youtube cover videos.

 

“Is it still that hard not to stare at me?” The guy asks before running a hand through his hair smoothly. With that curl, Baekhyun thought a finger would get stuck with some frizzy strands but oh, he thought wrong. Probably knowing what Baekhyun was thinking, the guy gave him a smug smile.

 

_Oh, the fucker definitely knows he’s good-looking, alright._

 

“I guess I know how it’s like, though. You’re not bad on the eyes yourself,” he says before checking Baekhyun out from head to toe. A smirk played on his lips before he licks them.

 

Baekhyun keeps his eyes on the other guy’s glistening lips, starting to feel hot despite the occasional breeze and a little bit distracted that he hasn’t noticed the other asking him a question.

 

“Sorry?”

 

There is a playful smile on the stranger’s lips, teasing Baekhyun. “Why were you so distracted?”

 

But before Baekhyun can answer, there is some strange noise from the lifeguard hut ahead of them.

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

As Baekhyun strains his ears to listen, the strange sounds that stopped them on their tracks surprisingly turn out to be… moans? Squinting his eyes on the hut that is just filled with darkness, he is pretty sure there’s some motion going on inside it.

 

“The fuck are they-”

 

The guy covers Baekhyun’s mouth with his palms - huge palms that hid well enough half of Baekhyun’s face. “Shh. This will be fun.”

 

Hours seem to have passed by with Baekhyun holding his breath because of how close the guy is standing next to him that he could feel the other’s heat seeping into his own skin. The calloused palm against Baekhyun’s lips and the fingers grazing on Baekhyun’s cheek made Baekhyun weak in the knees.

 

The guy distractedly mutters, “Wow, you have soft skin,” before taking his hand off Baekhyun.

 

He steps away and Baekhyun misses the warmth already, then mentally slapping himself upon realizing what he acknowledged he has felt.

 

 _Must be the alcohol_ , he tries to convince himself. _It’s just because of the alcohol._

 

“Now, why don’t we have some fun?” There’s some sort of an evil glint in the stranger’s eyes and a mischievous tone in the way he said it, but instead of cowering in fear, Baekhyun finds it sexy as hell and his pants may have gone a bit tighter on the front.

 

Without warning and without giving Baekhyun time to comprehend what he meant, the guy shouts his lungs out. “Hey kids in the lifeguard hut! Fucking get a real room!”

 

They hear a chorus of profanities and two figures scramble to run away from them. “Fuck you, old man!”

 

The guy laughs hard, clutching his hand and wiping a tear from his eyes. He looks so satisfied with what he has done that Baekhyun himself started grinning - at what the guy did, at the guy’s laughter, at everything about tonight. And Baekhyun realizes he is actually having fun with this guy, someone he just met and doesn’t even know the name of.

 

The guffaw abruptly stops. “Wait, is that-” The guy is squinting his eyes at the escaping boys.

 

“You know them?”

 

The guy shrugs. “Could be my horny bandmates. Oh well.”

 

It shocks Baekhyun that the guy is associated with people like those - people who can’t keep it to themselves and just had to do it anywhere even in a public place where anyone could walk by them.

 

Intimacy… Call him a prude but Baekhyun has never experienced such intimacy before and he honestly has never thought of doing such deeds somewhere public. _Why do people engage in such scandalous adventures? How would_ it _feel like?_ Curious, curious.

 

The stranger hands the soju bottle to Baekhyun before he starts walking towards the lifeguard hut. Baekhyun stays back to just watch him.

 

“Let’s go finish what they started,” the guy hollers.

 

Baekhyun gives his share of laughter at what he thought is a joke. It is an awkward chuckle, obviously just forced out of his throat for the sake of it, but Baekhyun rather do that than let the guy think Baekhyun is taking him seriously.

 

There is a blanket inside the hut and the guy just picks it up, dusts it off, and spreads it on the sand nearer to the sea like it is his own. He sits down on it, looking back at Baekhyun as he patiently waits for the other to join him on the blanket.

 

Baekhyun isn’t sure why he got shy all of a sudden at the idea of sitting in front of the sea with this particular stranger but better take a seat than stand up all night, no?

 

Okay, Baekhyun admits he may have sat a little too close beside the other guy _on purpose_ , but that’s just because he wants to be close enough for their shoulders to touch and feel another human’s body heat. He bends his knees and hugs them, glad that his arm is in contact with the guy’s biceps. Nothing’s wrong with that. For a while, nobody says anything. The guy doesn’t scoot to the side nor complain about sitting too close. _Perhaps..._

 

There’s a little smile on Baekhyun’s lips when he thinks that perhaps the guy is absolutely okay with Baekhyun invading his personal space.

 

The lone bottle of soju stands between their feet. Baekhyun inhales the fresh breeze and listens to the waves crashing just several meters ahead of them, feeling more relaxed than he has ever been after going through all levels of stress in college. The dark horizon ahead of them is littered with stars and Baekhyun tips his head back towards the sky to admire the constellations.

 

“So, what were you doing here?” Baekhyun asks. He wants to make the guy talk, wants that deep voice to soothe his ears.

 

“Oh, you didn’t see me? I was on stage a while ago. The one playing electric.”

 

Bakhyun thinks for a moment. If the guy was on stage, playing electric, then… “What? That was you? You and your band were horrible.” Baekhyun scrunches his nose.

 

“Excuse me?” The guy really looks offended with his lips pulled down into a frown and eyebrows furrowed when he turns to face Baekhyun.

 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun says, “All you guys did was make some noise on stage.”

 

“That’s the whole point, sweetheart. Haven’t you heard us screaming _Make some noise!_ ” The guy yells his tagline to the sea in front of them the way he did on stage. Then he scoffs as he looked at Baekhyun again with judging eyes. “What do you even know about music anyway?”

 

“Oh, I know music,” Baekhyun declares proudly. “I major in music, FYI. And what you did on stage was no music, it was noise. The way you played the guitar was reckless and the drums were hit too harshly and the vocals - oh, don’t even let me start about the vocals. Or wait, did you even have a vocalist?”

 

“So I see you are an _intellectual_ ,” the guy huffs and gestures the last word with air quotes. “That’s just what we call people who say our music is noise. You’re not really the first one who said that, kid. But hmm, did you know I actually love intellectuals?” The guy bites his lip and his hooded eyes stare at Baekhyun, which definitely made blood rush straight to Baekhyun’s nether regions. “I’d like you to educate me and give me head when I do good, Sir.”

 

“As I was saying...” Baekhyun clears his suddenly dry throat. “Music makes me feel peaceful. Like everything’s in place. Like crossing a river by hopping on stepping stones. Like dipping a finger into the water in the middle of the lake on a canoe. Like nibbling on some cotton candy while walking on the shore during a sunset. Every note gives me the fluttering of butterflies’ wings on my sweaty palms, getting excited over nothing else but just the melody. Music is about passion, freedom, what the soul wants to speak--”

 

“Were you writing a kindergarten’s song? An essay? Do you think I’m your professor? Wanna roleplay?” The guy interrupts, eyeing Baekhyun’s lips when he asked the last question. Baekhyun only glares in response. “So you’re saying, my soul can’t make any noise if it wants to? I say, music is subjective. You like pianos and violins and pink cotton candies? Well, I prefer the electric guitar and screaming my heart out. That thing you call noise we make on stage? That’s the one making me feel alive.”

 

Baekhyun blinks at the other guy. “I’ve never thought I’d meet someone with such understanding of music,” he exhales as if in a daze.

 

The stranger turns to face him before scoffing. “What, everyone in your fam liked pianos and violins?”

 

“Actually, no one back there wants me to go into music.”

 

“Tough luck.”

 

Baekhyun heaves a sigh. “My mom in the first place never likes music after my father left us. She said my dad loved it so much that he had taken her to musicals and concerts for their dates. But then, he left even before I was born. Her memories only hurt her. So my mom forbid music at home. When I first heard a song, it felt… _liberating_. And I knew I wanted to pursue music against all odds. My cousins took the practical road. Business management. Political sciences. Medicine. Meanwhile there’s me, they think I’m a joke because I’m chasing my dreams.”

 

The guy is silent for a while. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that,” the guy says quietly, his arrogant air completely gone, replaced with a serious look on his face as he stares at the sea.

 

“Ah, why am I even telling this to you?” Baekhyun chuckles humorlessly, burying his face into his knees. First, he thought this stranger is hot; and now, he’s spilling his secrets to the same stranger. He doesn’t even know the guy so why was he doing all of this? He briefly wonders if he’ll get a chance to know this stranger’s name tonight, though, if they’ll ever get to introduce themselves before tomorrow comes.

 

“Don’t you feel good, though? Letting it all out...”

 

“I do.” And it’s true. Baekhyun smiles genuinely, feeling like a tiny thorn has been plucked from his chest. “I don’t think I’ll ever regret choosing music like what they’ve all said.”

 

“Then let’s drink for you not regretting it in the future.” The guy twists the cap and hands the opened bottle to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun gulps down the soju straight from the bottle and grimaces at the bitter burn that trailed down his throat.

 

Halfway through the bottle with mostly Baekhyun drinking it, his cheeks color a pretty shade of pink. They’ve alternated turns to drink but Baekhyun seems like he wants to drown, gulping more than the last each time it was his turn.

 

“Aren’t you drinking a bit too much now?”

 

“Wait, just. One more.”

 

The guy tries to take the bottle away from Baekhyun but the latter yanks it away from his grasp.

 

“Why do you keep interrupting me?!” Baekhyun yells before wrapping his lips around the tip of the bottle this time, chugging a bit more than he could swallow and consequently choking on the soju, the alcohol dripping from his chin and rolling down his neck before Baekhyun carelessly wipes it with his arm. “Stop rudely interrupting me, you son of a-”

 

However, there’s a pair of soft lips on Baekhyun’s mouth before he can even finish talking. Baekhyun’s bottom lip is nipped and sucked and licked (in that particular order) all in a matter of about six seconds before the guy moves away.

 

“Now that’s another rude interruption from me because you looked sexy drinking.”

 

Baekhyun is stunned to silence, not even aware that the guy has taken the bottle away from his grasp. His first kiss just went like that.

 

 _Like that?!_ That is the least romantic scenario Baekhyun could ever come up with when he imagined how his first kiss would go. Fuck, he doesn’t even know this guy’s name and he has already stolen Baekhyun’s first kiss just a couple of hours after they’ve met.

 

But the thing Baekhyun couldn’t believe the most is the fact that he _liked_ it. Hell, he even craved more moments of those soft lips against his. He wants his own lips swollen and abused because of this man beside him and he has no idea why.

 

Or why _not?_

 

All his life, Baekhyun has only known the pleasure of his hands and, okay, so this stranger just showed him a little interest for the past hour they were together but so what? Is it illegal for Baekhyun to want another kiss under the moonlight? Besides, just , _kissing_ doesn’t exactly mean that he wants to make babies with the guy. The idea is just ridiculous.

 

 _Ridiculous._ Exactly. _Snap out of it, Baekhyun!_ That kiss probably doesn’t mean anything for the guy yet here Baekhyun is, overthinking about it. _Shrug it off._ Baekhyun licks his lips to see if he could still taste the guy and his softness on his lips. But nothing. It’s just the bitter taste of soju, sadly.

 

Baekhyun is unaware of the other stealing glances at him the entire time he went silent, until he hears the groan from beside him. Curious, Baekhyun looks at the guy who is slowly lying down on his back on the blanket and - what the heck? Baekhyun’s eyes almost pop out of its sockets when he saw the guy fiddling with the button of his ripped jeans.

 

Upon hearing the fly of the guy’s jeans being unzipped, Baekhyun can’t help it anymore - he screams, “The fuck are you doing?!”

 

“You don’t mind me jerking off, do you?”

 

“B-beside me?” Baekhyun sputters, now nervous as heck. He has never seen somebody else’s junk in his entire life, much more witness a jerking session outside of porn videos. _Don’t yield into this temptation, Baekhyun._ “I fucking mind, okay? Go away!”

 

The guy groans again, ignoring Baekhyun as he starts to palm his dick through his boxers. “I have to take care of this first, though. Just imagining that soju bottle as my dick wrapped around your lips is enough to make me hard.”

 

“Are you serious?!” Baekhyun’s ears redden, not able to believe what he is hearing. Him? Turning a stranger on? Incredible.

 

“Mmm, yeah. Serious as _fuck._ ”

 

The guy is rubbing his crotch slower this time, and Baekhyun can’t help but stare. (He _always_ can’t help but to stare.) His boxers outline the semi-hard cock, and under the moonlight, the size of it gets Baekhyun drooling. Unexpectedly, the bulbous tip of the other guy’s cock peeks out from the waistband after a particularly hard tug that drags his boxers down as well.

 

“Is it hard not to stare?” The guy stops his ministrations on himself to ask this to Baekhyun who is gaping at the scene in front of him. “Well, what I do have in my hand _is_ hard.”

 

A strong breeze comes along with the sound of waves crashing the shore and they both shiver at the cold. Baekhyun isn’t sure, though, if his cock twitching in his pants because of the cold, too, or because of the pleasure running to his nether regions.

 

“Listen,” Baekhyun says, gulping back the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. He allows himself five seconds of inner turmoil - to give in or not to give in - what will be the better choice? “When you asked for a blowjob at the bar, I actually thought you were talking to me.”

 

“Now, that wouldn’t be so bad, right?” The stranger chuckles, voice rich and deep, making Baekhyun feel butterflies flying around not in his stomach but in his groin. The stranger’s hand pauses with his clothed shaft in a loose grip, just staring at Baekhyun getting flustered.

 

Baekhyun never thought he’d lose his virginity before graduation and with a stranger at that. He’s not even desperate to lose it but the heavens are testing him by presenting this edible mess of a stranger right in front of him.

 

And Baekhyun is just about to give in.

 

He looks up at the stranger’s eyes and the moonlight glistens in his gaze. The last straw was when the stranger licks his bottom lip without breaking the eye contact with Baekhyun.

 

With his heart thumping inside his chest, Baekhyun asks in the softest whisper, eyes trained on the other guy’s exposed cockhead, “Can I?”

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

Baekhyun proceeds to kneel between the stranger’s thighs. Baekhyun pulls the guy’s jeans down along with his boxers to the middle of his thighs just enough to expose his crotch. Good thing there’s a blanket from the couple earlier or else the guy would have been lying on the sand on his bare ass right now.

 

The guy leans forward with his elbows supporting his weight to watch Baekhyun shyly undress him, like every patch of skin bared is sin. His hooded eyes look at Baekhyun unblinkingly. “Touch it, babe.”

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches - at the pet name or at the instruction to touch it, he’s not sure which.

 

Slowly, Baekhyun wraps his fingers around the length, sliding his hand up and then down - up and down.. just like how he jerks himself off. Instead, this time, it’s another guy’s cock and a hell bigger than his own. Baekhyun runs his thumb from the tip to the base of the guy’s dick to spread the glistening precum along the length, and apparently, it is pleasurable enough to make the guy buck his hips forward.

 

 _I must be doing something right,_ Baekhyun thinks.

 

“Babe, grip it tighter.”

 

When Baekhyun does so, the guy throws his head back and pants heavily. There is only one thing that is running inside Baekhyun’s head all this while and that is on how to make this guy before him feel the most pleasurable. He doesn’t know why he wants to impress a stranger badly, but perhaps it’s because this is his first time and he doesn’t want it to be obvious.

 

 _Now, let’s see. What could I do to make myself feel good when jacking off?_ Baekhyun thinks he should quicken his pace and when he did, the guy completely plops on the blanket again, his arms - no, his entire body - turning to jelly, weak at Baekhyun’s mercy. His hands clench into fists beside his hips and when curious Baekhyun leans down to give the cockhead a kiss, the guy lifts one of his hands to clutch Baekhyun’s hair in his fist.

 

Baekhyun grazes his tongue around the tip of the guy’s cock with kittenish licks. Tentatively wrapping his lips around the head of the guy’s dick, Baekhyun sucks on it to get a taste of the precum. _Definitely not his favorite flavor_. When the guy grabs Baekhyun’s hair tighter, tugging him down to take more of his cock, Baekhyun moans as pain and pleasure rush through him.

 

“Hollow your cheeks and - ah, baby - take more of it,” the guy instructs between heavy breaths.

 

Baekhyun wraps a hand around the base of the guy’s cock as he hollows his cheeks, obeying the guy’s words. He starts to bob his head and tries to increase his suction. He struggles to swallow more of the guy’s cock into his mouth (it was above the average size, after all). Baekhyun just jerks with his thumb and forefinger the rest of the length he can’t swallow.

 

“That’s right, hon,” the guy pants. “Ah, yeah, that’s it...”

 

It’s messy. Baekhyun has no idea if he is doing it right and he almost chokes on his spit or the guy’s precum or a mix of both when he bobs his head and the blunt tip of the guy’s cock hit the back of his throat.

 

Looking up at the guy’s face, Baekhyun finds him with lips parted and eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s mouth around his cock.

 

Without warning, the guy thrusts shallowly into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun looks up to glare at the guy but when he sees that handsome face under the moonlight, that plump bottom lip between his teeth, those half-lidded eyes filled with lust, Baekhyun feels his own cock throb in his pants. He might gonna come untouched.

 

With the way the guy ruts inside his mouth, Baekhyun is pretty sure his lips are now swollen. He hums around the guy’s cock before it is harshly thrust inside him, making Baekhyun dig his fingernails into the guy’s hips. He thinks he’s gonna die choking with a stranger’s dick deep in his throat.

 

But that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from continuing to suck with a passion, bobbing his head up and down, and then releasing the tip with a pop. He plants wet kisses along the length of the cock before marking hickeys on the guy’s hips, sucking reddish marks along the skin from the base of his cock to his navel where Baekhyun dips his tongue into. All this Baekhyun does out of instinct only. (Yep, he must be a natural.)

 

The stranger was helpless beneath him, and it makes Baekhyun feel wet and ready when he sees the guy’s closed eyes and head tossed back, panting heavily. Baekhyun stares down at him from where he knelt between the guy’s thighs.

 

Then as if he has recovered from the high, the guy balances his weight with an arm again as he leans forward, smiling smugly, and reaches his free arm out to Baekhyun. “Pretty face. Fingers. Lips.” The guy brushes his thumb on Baekhyun’s bottom lip which was slick with saliva and precum. “God, it wouldn’t be a surprise if you have a pretty ass.”

 

Baekhyun flusters and blushes like the virgin he was.

 

Then the guy pins him with a heated stare. “Do you wanna go all the way?”

 

Baekhyun barely realizes what the guy is asking about before he is nodding his head quite desperately.

 

“Take your pants off.”

 

The guy fishes something out of his hoodie’s pocket as Baekhyun stands up and carefully strips his slacks off together with his boxers, placing it unfolded but neatly arranged on the blanket.

 

When Baekhyun just kneels awkwardly, blushing madly not knowing what to do next with his own erection arching up, the other guy simply takes off his hoodie and yanks his shirt up his chest to expose his abs and says, “This seat’s not yet taken, babe.”

 

Baekhyun traces his eyes from the stranger’s face - handsome - down his abs - appetizing - and lower where his stiff cock was standing unrestrained. Well, if he is gonna lose his virtue tonight, then this man is the perfect choice, Baekhyun thinks. Just watching the guy like that already set Baekhyun on fire.

 

_Is Baekhyun gonna do it? Is he really sure of this?_

 

Clearing the doubts off his mind, Baekhyun straddles the guy’s abs with his thighs on each sides of the latter’s torso. Immediately, the guy’s hands are on his waist and ass cheek, kneading and supple caressing the flesh there. Baekhyun’s hardening member is sitting on the guy’s abs, smearing the fair skin with his precum.

 

“We’re lucky the boys left lube along with this blanket.” The guy chuckles under him and Baekhyun definitely felt vibrations under his ass and on his member.

 

The popping sound of a bottle being uncapped is heard and Baekhyun sees the guy pour some of its content on his hand before a cold and wet finger brushes against Baekhyun’s entrance, which strikes him momentarily frozen.

 

“Relax,” the guy whispers tenderly.

 

Baekhyun has touched himself down there before but it can never compare to how he feels right now with the guy’s finger slowly penetrating him. It hurts. Uncomfortable to a level he almost can’t tolerate. The guy’s finger is thicker than his own slender ones which he is used to. But with the pain comes later on a tinge of pleasure when the finger reaches places Baekhyun has never touched on his own.

 

When Baekhyun starts to mewl, the guy under him whispers in the same deep voice, tender in manner, “Shh, I got you.”

 

The guy snakes his free arm around Baekhyun’s neck and beckons him to lean down. When their heads are close enough, the guy inclines his head upwards to catch Baekhyun’s lips with his own, kissing him full on the mouth, before withdrawing his finger and then pushing it back inside in one swift glide.

 

Baekhyun’s back arches and he gasps out loud, making him pull away from the kiss. “Ahhn-”

 

“It’s Chanyeol,” the guy says in his husky voice. “That’s the name you’ll be screaming tonight.” The smirk on his lips almost made Baekhyun come.

 

“I’m B-Baek…” Baekhyun gasps, not even thinking about how late this introduction is. Chanyeol keeps thrusting his finger in and out of Baekhyun that the latter is distracted from his thoughts. “Ah, Ch-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans.

 

And as if there is a switch flicked on, this Chanyeol guy pulls Baekhyun back down, their chests pressed together, and practically _ate_ Baekhyun’s mouth with his own. The kiss is sloppy with both of their lips opened and tongues delving into each other’s mouths. Chanyeol’s tongue explores almost every part of Baekhyun’s mouth as his finger probes Baekhyun’s entrance deeper, burying it to the knuckle until he is able to touch that soft spot inside Baekhyun.

 

“Hnngg, Chanyeo-- ah!” The pleasure that Baekhyun felt is beyond words. When he touched himself, he has never found this spot but now, as Chanyeol keeps grazing his finger on it, Baekhyun can’t keep his moans to himself. He doesn’t want this to stop.

 

It is just the two of them on the shore tonight with the moon and stars as their silent audience, but the moans Baekhyun is exhaling and the grunts that slip from Chanyeol’s lips are loud enough to drown nature’s sound.

 

“Haa,” Baekhyun sighs against Chanyeol’s lips when the finger inside him vanishes and is replaced with - _oh god_ \- the tip of Chanyeol’s cock. Baekhyun whimpers, as if the breath is forced out of his lungs, when he feels Chanyeol’s cockhead rubbing his entrance slowly and tenderly. He can feel his hole getting wet with Chanyeol’s precum.

 

Chanyeol pours a generous amount of lube on his palms again and slathers it on his erection. “Time to sit on my cock, babe.”

 

It’s so vulgar that Baekhyun would’ve choked if only he isn’t feeling so horny at the moment. Chanyeol settles his hands on each side of Baekhyun’s hips before helping Baekhyun lift himself up. That is when Baekhyun realizes how weak he is in the knees that he may not be able to stand up straight so soon. Baekhyun’s sweaty palms are on Chanyeol’s abs, warm and firm to the touch.

 

When Chanyeol lowers Baekhyun down on his erection, Baekhyun screams his heart out. He is stretched mercilessly when Chanyeol slowly enters the first inch of his cock into him.

 

“Ah, please,” Baekhyun cries helplessly, not even sure what he is pleading for.

 

“It’ll feel great, Baek. I promise.”

 

What Chanyeol doesn’t know is that just hearing his voice utter Baekhyun’s name is already making Baekhyun feel _great_. Chanyeol’s kisses along Baekhyun’s neck and jaw are slightly drowning the pain away. Slowly, Chanyeol manages to thrust his entire length in, pausing for a moment to let Baekhyun adjust to his size.

 

Baekhyun drops his head on Chanyeol’s shoulders in an attempt to conceal the mewls coming from his mouth. Tears well in his eyes and when he clenches them shut, his teardrops land on the blanket right beside Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“Shh, shh,” Chanyeol whispers from under him, hands massaging Baekhyun’s ass cheeks, which calms the latter. The butterfly kisses Chanyeol is littering on Baekhyun’s head are also soothing to Baekhyun.

 

After a few moments, when Chanyeol pulls out a little, Baekhyun feels the pleasure of the friction, making him open his eyes and gasp sharply before searching Chanyeol’s lips, hungry for a kiss. He misplaces an open-mouthed kiss on Chanyeol’s jaw before he finally finds his lips, engaging him in a torrid makeout.

 

“Move, Chanyeol, please,” he begs. “Please.”

 

But Chanyeol isn’t so easy to please - he moves, but oh so slowly, ramming his cock in and out in shallow thrusts. His hands start to unbutton Baekhyun’s crumpling dress shirt and pushes it off Baekhyun’s shoulders the moment he is done. Baekhyun doesn’t completely take it off, letting it drape on his shoulders as he leans his exposed torso closer to Chanyeol’s.

 

Baekhyun knows his nipples are pebbled because of his uncontrollable lust and not because of the cold. The heat inside him and radiating from Chanyeol is enough to make him sweat. With one hard thrust, Baekhyun crashes his body on Chanyeol’s, his nipples brushing against Chanyeol’s chest and, _fuck_ , the sensation that surges through him is beyond comparison.

 

“Wanna ride - ah - my cock, baby?” Chanyeol says between pants and groans when after a hard thrust, Baekhyun clenches tight around his member. “Goddamn, I wanna see you bounce on me.”

 

Baekhyun keeps whimpering when he leans away to sit up straighter, shifting Chanyeol’s cock to corners inside him he hasn’t imagined are reachable. The blunt tip of Chanyeol’s length is stroking Baekhyun’s soft spot, making Baekhyun moan louder and louder as Baekhyun gyrates his hips against Chanyeol’s groin. Baekhyun keeps his hands on Chanyeol’s torso, curled so that his nails are marking crescents on Chanyeol’s abs, occasionally leaving scratch marks when the pleasure is too much to handle.

 

“Ch-chanyeol,” Baekhyun chants the name like a prayer.

 

As if answering Baekhyun’s silent plea, Chanyeol reaches a hand forward and wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s painfully aching erection. It’s weeping with precum already, slicking Chanyeol’s thumb after a swipe on its tip. Baekhyun is hot and hard, ready to burst in Chanyeol’s grasp as his thick ass bounces up and down Chanyeol’s hip bones.

 

“Feelin’ good, baby?”

 

Baekhyun answers with a string of profanities continuously slipping from his mouth and wraps his hand around the one Chanyeol has on his cock, urging the latter to tug harder.

 

It definitely comes as a surprise when Chanyeol thrust upwards so hard that Baekhyun throws his head back and sees the stars… figuratively and literally. The next thrust that makes Chanyeol's hips and Baekhyun's ass meet is _so_ good that when Baekhyun sees the stars littered in the dark night sky, he thinks this must be what heaven feels like. His moans are only getting more intense.

 

“Baby, any louder and you’ll call - uh - the attention of the people at the reception,” Chanyeol tells him between grunts when Baekhyun clenches around him tightly.

 

And that’s when Baekhyun remembers - they’re having sex on a beach. In public. They may be a long distance away from the party but perhaps, when one will squint hard enough through the darkness, they’d see a tiny dot which is Baekhyun, bouncing on Chanyeol’s cock as if he isn’t a virgin before tonight. The idea of someone walking towards them is sending a rush through Baekhyun.

 

 _What’s so great about having sex in public?_ Well, Baekhyun hasn’t expected that the night he got curious about it is the same night he gets his answers of it. This exhilarating thrill of a sexual adventure… suppressing the built-up urges until it burst out of him like fireworks… The very notion that they may get caught makes Baekhyun pant, squeezing Chanyeol’s length tightly.

 

That’s when Baekhyun decided, if it feels this fucking good, he couldn’t care less where he’d take a cock up his ass - whether inside the confines of a bedroom or outside under the stars like this… if it’s this fucking good…

 

With one quick move, Chanyeol, hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips, shifts Baekhyun sidewards until he’s already lying on his back with Chanyeol hovering above him. How he managed to do that without pulling out, Baekhyun has absolutely no idea. He can’t dwell and think about it, though, because the second he is laid on the blanket, Chanyeol pummels in and out of him hard as he leans down to slam their lips together in a rough kiss.

 

After a few moments, Baekhyun turns his head away to breathe. Chanyeol takes the chance to mouth at Baekhyun’s cheek down to his jaw and neck, dipping his tongue on the hollow of Baekhyun’s collarbones, sucking marks down Baekhyun’s chest. Chanyeol envelopes Baekhyun’s nipple with his lips and the moment Baekhyun felt the warmth of his mouth, he arches his torso towards Chanyeol, loving the way the latter sucks on his pebbled nipple.

 

Baekhyun's cock is already leaking between their bodies, overwhelmed with the pleasure surging through him. Chanyeol gives Baekhyun’s nipple one last suck before drawing back to gaze down at Baekhyun who is squirming under him, mouth agape and gasping for air. Chanyeol’s thrusts became slower as he tries to catch his breath.

 

Baekhyun is gazing up at the man who had just made him experience heaven on earth. Chanyeol’s body is covered with a thin layer of sweat, making him seemingly sparkle under the moonlight. _He’s beautiful,_ Baekhyun thinks. But when Chanyeol flicks Baekhyun’s nipple with his thumb and subsequently licks his lips, Baekhyun thinks, _he damn knows how to make me feel good._

 

Chanyeol is rubbing with his thumb the nipple he didn’t suck and his other hand wraps its fingers around Baekhyun’s cock again. He leans down and takes Baekhyun’s mouth in a slow, heated kiss, while his hips thrust in and out of Baekhyun in erratic motions. Four flicks of Chanyeol’s wrist are all it takes before Baekhyun explodes in white ropes, staining both of their torsos with his come. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol closer, digging his heels on the small of Chanyeol’s back, burying Chanyeol deep inside him as Chanyeol comes, shooting his load inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun moans in satisfaction as he feels the warmth spreading in him, sloshing around his insides when Chanyeol gave one final thrust that jerks Baekhyun’s body upwards. Then he can feel Chanyeol’s dick turning limp inside him.

 

Chanyeol falls on top of Baekhyun, both of them sweating even when the breeze by the sea is cool. Their stomachs are a little bit sticky with Baekhyun’s come but they don’t mind it.

 

When Chanyeol shifts to the side, Baekhyun is reminded of Chanyeol’s limp dick still inside him. It’s starting to become uncomfortable.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol mutters after he pulls out and notices Baekhyun wince. He hands Baekhyun his pants and boxers back before he dons his own jeans up, neither of them bothering to zip up. Baekhyun carelessly buttons his shirt, missing a couple of holes.

 

“No, that was…” Baekhyun, of course, never experienced anything like this before. He has nothing to compare it with. But Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that. All he needs to know is that it was: “mind blowing.”

 

Chanyeol covers his eyes with an arm as his breathing begins to get steady. He chuckles softly as if a memory amuses him, before saying, “I’ve never…” then trails off as if he forgot his words. “Have you ever done this before?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. _Was he that obvious? Did it show that it was his first time?_ He quickly turns his head towards the guy beside him and is glad to find Chanyeol’s arm still covering his eyes.

 

When Baekhyun remains silent for too long, Chanyeol removes his hand and is about to face him as well before Baekhyun instinctively closes his eyes shut and pretends to sleep. He then hears a chuckle from Chanyeol.

 

“I guess I got you all tired and sleepy, huh.” Chanyeol muses on his own, thinking that Baekhyun is already asleep.

 

He reaches out to the other side of Baekhyun to grab his hoodie, hovering over Baekhyun in a side embrace. Even with his eyes closed, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol’s face is near his because he can just feel his warm breath on his cheek. Baekhyun decides to open his eyes slowly, just to gaze at Chanyeol’s face one last time perhaps.

 

But then his eyes meet Chanyeol’s gaze, and their faces are really close - too close. He can tell that Chanyeol is tired and he himself is feeling the drowsiness starting to kick in. Chanyeol catches Baekhyun by surprise when he leans in and plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s nose. “Sleep tight, baby.” His voice is rough on the edges. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

 

Baekhyun can’t reply anything to that. His heart starts to beat uncontrollably fast in his chest he thought it will burst. And yet, Chanyeol surprises him one more time when he uses his huge hoodie as a blanket for himself and Baekhyun. He pulls Baekhyun closer, making his arm Baekhyun’s pillow.

 

Baekhyun never expects for this night to turn like this. As he snuggles closer to Chanyeol, all he can feel was the warmth radiating into his skin and wrapping around his heart. Chanyeol’s soft lips brush Baekhyun’s temple for a brief moment, making Baekhyun’s breath catch in his throat. Baekhyun can’t say he’s in love with this man he just met and had sex with - he never knew how it felt to be in love, either - but perhaps this is something close to that.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/byunpeaches)


End file.
